Just like that!
by Nithela
Summary: This story is in your POV. You bump into Atemu late in the night, what will happen? And how did everything go so wrong? Rating will go up in later chapters! AxYOU, possible lemon, occasional SxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Nithelaspeaks: ****Okay. this is my first story ever here on. Be kind!**

It's about you, yeah YOU, and Atemu, written in your POV, and it's dedicated for all fans of this overcool and hypersexy pharaoh. Ratings will go up in later chapters for sure.

Warnings: Mild language, cough intimate moments... uh, yeah... Oh, I almost forgot... ANZU BASHING! I hate her and if you don't like that I suggest you to read another fic, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh (although I wish I did)

* * *

You are walking downtown in your homecity. You have been at your friend, who had thrown a surprise party for someone you know. It had been a rather good night actually, and now you are on your way home, dressed in a pair of high heels, a skirt and a jacket.  
The air is chilly, and you shudder and wrap the jacket tighter around your body to gain some warmth. You take a shortcut between two houses.  
All of a sudden you feel like you are being watched, and you look over your shoulder to see if you are followed. You don't see anyone and look in front of you again.  
You let out a shriek and jump backwards; a pair of dark eyes are staring right at you from the almost complete darkness! You turn around and start running back and hear the person with the scary eyes do the same. Your heels are creaking as you skid around a corner, and when you pass right under a broken streetlamp one of them loosens from the rest of the shoe. You fall to the ground and hear the footsteps coming rapidly from behind.  
You turn around and grab the heel, pointing it at the man standing in front of you as a weapon.  
"Don't come near!" Your voice doesn't obey you, you are sounding as the scared girl you are, not as someone who could fight with a broken heel.  
The person in front of you chuckles lightly and puts his hands in his pockets. Your eyes wander from your heel to him. You know that if he assaults you you are as good as helpless.  
The man's eyes are almost glowing in the darkness, surveying you.  
"No good idea running in those I guess."  
You try to rise, but your left ankle (the one with the broken shoe) is sending searing pain through your leg. You gasp and grab it, cursing silently and trying to see if it has become swollen.  
The man picks up something from his pocket and you raise the hand with the heel, again threatening him with it.  
A sharp light emerges from the thing in his hand and you are blinded for a couple of seconds. You blink a few times and focus on him.  
His features looks stern in the light coming from the cellphone display, and his eyes are almost black. You start edging away, hoping to get away from him while his attention is turned towards the small piece of electronic.  
You don't have such luck.  
He turns the light against you and comes closer, and you are once again blinded. You try to put your hand in front of your face but you are stopped by strong fingers taking a firm grip around your wrist. "Don't move." He says, staring at you.  
You feel panic send a freezing cold inside you; he's got hold of the hand with your only defense!  
He takes the cellphone between his teeth, and the fingers of his other hand bend up your fist. The piece of wood fall down to the ground with a small clatter. You let out a dry sob as he stands over you, his feet on either side of your legs.  
The light disappears from your face and you once again see his eyes. Golden bangs hang in front of his face; if you had met him in another situation than this, you would have considered him rather sexy. But now all you feel is panic.  
"You're cold, right?"  
You don't answer him, you just stare at his face. He waves a hand in front of your face.  
"Hello?"  
He grabs you shoulders and pushes you to the ground, and you feel the light from his cellphone becoming more distant.  
The last thing you hear before you faint is:  
"Yugi's going to kill me when he hears about this."

You wake up and find yourself being carried by someone. You open your eyes and look around. Strong hands are holding up your shoulders and legs, and when you turn your face upwards you recognice the face of the stranger.  
He senses that you are awake and glances down at you while crossing the street.  
"Are you alright?"  
You remember what just had happened and try to fight your way out of the embrace, but he manages to keep you in his arms.  
"Whoa, easy now!"  
You stop fighting the muscular arms around you and hegives youa small smile. You are astounded of the change in his features; he almost looks kind!  
"Much better."  
He is carrying you for a while in silence, and you clear your throat and try to sound much cockier than you feel.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
He looks straight ahead, crossing another street. A car stops and you can feel the surprised looks from the people inside it.  
"Your ankle." He says. You wait for a further explanation but there came none, so you don't say anything either.  
After a while he gives you another cold glance.  
"Sorry for that."  
"What?"  
He turns around a corner.  
"Scaring the shit out of you."  
He stops in front of a game shop and let you down carefully while digging in his pocket for the keys. A light is switched on and someone who could have been his twin (the only difference is that he is smaller and has a more innocent face) comes from inside, unlocking the door and staring angrily at the stranger.  
"Atemu..." he growls threateningly. "What have I said about you bringing home girlfriends in the middle of the night?"

**Please R&R, I need at least ONE to publish the next chapter!**

**This one was pretty boring, but i promise that the next one will be more interesting to read. ) Then things will start happening...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nithela speaks: THANK you for the rewiews! Here is a new chapter just as I promised. )**

Warnings: Uh... none I think.

Disclaimer: I do STILL not own Yu- Gi- Oh! (DAMN IT!)

* * *

Atemu picks you up again, ignoring the offended "HEY! I can walk by myself!" coming from you.  
"It's not like that, aibou. I scared her."  
The smaller, pyjama-clad one looks at you for the first time.  
"Scared?"  
He eyes you from top to toe, and you are suddenly aware of your party-hair that is slightly ruffled and your skirt that had slid up a bit when Atemu lifted you up again. And the lost heel. And your pale face.  
His eyes stops by your ankle; it has become swollen.  
"She's hurt!"  
Atemu rolls his eyes and walks by him, heading for a door in the back of the shop.  
"Well observed, Yugi. Can you get ice for me?"  
Yugi nods and disappears in a room, and Atemu walks inside another and put you down on a chair. You take your jacket off and try to straighten your top. You know that you must look like a complete mess.  
Atemu sits down on the floor in front of you and touch your ankle.  
"OW!" You shout. He doesn't react.  
"Why did you run like that?"  
He looks up at you. You hesitate now that you see his face properly; he doesn't look that scary at all. His irises are not black but has a strange shade of purple and crimson mixed together. His hair is black with red edges and golden bangs keep falling down in his eyes, even though most of them are standing straight upwards.  
"Um... You looked scary?" You try to explain, knowing that it absolutely didn't come out right.  
He gives you a disbelieving look.  
"That's it?"  
You blush faintly. Yugi comes inside the room with a bag of ice in his hands. Atemu takes it and presses it against your swollen ankle. The chilling sensation numbs your strained muscles and you sigh a little.  
He smiles at you, and even though you thought that he was a lunatic/raper twenty minutes ago, you feel rather taken care of.  
"Better?" His deep baritone voice rumbles. You smile back, leaning into the chair.  
"Thank you."  
Yugi eyes the broken shoe (it had been taken off.)  
"How can girls walk in these?"

Later on you limp across the hallway to go to the bathroom, with a shirt in your hands. Atemu had been kind enough to lend you one of his own.  
"You can't go anywhere tonight so I suggest you stay here." He had said, reaching it to you.  
You take your clothes off and stand in nothing but panties when the door opens. You shriek, put the shirt in front of you and grab the soap in your hand, ready to throw it at the intruder. Something is stuck through the small slit between the door and the doorpost. It is a fluffy white towel.  
"I thought that you might want to take a shower to warm up." Atemu sounds a bit embarrased from the other side of the door. You let the soap go and take the towel, still covering yourself with the shirt.  
"Thanks."  
Atemu's hand almost disappears, but suddenly he stops, leaving the door a bit open.  
"I advice you to lock the door. Yugi can wander in without thinking if you leave it open like this. Trust me, it has happened me far too many times."  
You stick out your head from behind the door and smile at him.  
"We don't want that to happen."  
And then you lock it.

When you step out of the bathroom you are clad in the clean shirt and with the towel wrapped around your hair. You walk back into the room where your jacket is and are greeted by Yugi, who is making the bed to you.  
"You don't know what these sheets have experienced before, so I took the liberty of changing them." He said lightly. You glare questioningly at him, and he smiles at you.  
"It is Atemu's bed."  
You stiffen and start stuttering that you can't take his bed and that you can sleep on a couch or something.  
"A gentleman doesn't let a woman in distress sleep on the couch." Atemu states behind your back. You jump several feet; you were most unprepared for him being so close.  
He folds his arms and leans against the doorpost.  
"I seem to scare you every now and then."  
"Who wouldn't be afraid of YOU?" Yugi joshes, throwing a pillow at him. He lets out a small 'oompf' and throws it back, and before you know it you are standing in the crossfire of sheets, clothes and pillows flying across the room.

When the fighters finally has left you sit on the bed, inspecting the the surroundings. The room is very clean, and there are no signs of anyone actually living there. It looks more like a guestroom.  
You hear the sounds of someone walking in the hallway, and soon you see Atemu carrying sheets past the open door.  
"Do you need help?" You call after him.  
"It's okay." His words are muffled by the cover he has in front of his face.  
You shrug and nestle in the bed, inhaling the smell off washing powder. It was not a soft bed, but it still had a rather comforting feeling, like a protecting embrace.  
"Just like the owner of it..." You think hazily before drifting off.

Atemu's POV

"What is it with that girl?", he thinks out loud, making the couch able to sleep on. "I keep scaring her all the time even if it's not my intention to."  
"Talking to yourself again?" Yugi stands right outside the living room, on his way upstairs to his bedroom.  
Atemu takes his black tank top off, getting ready to go to "couch.  
"Hm? Oh, sorry."  
Yugi smiles as he walks up to his room. He passes your rooom on his way, and he sees that you have left the door open. He peers inside at your sleeping form.  
"It seems that my dear pharaoh has started liking you"  
He closes the door silently.

* * *

**Nithela speaks: There you go! Now you may still be wondering why the heck he was running after you in the first place, but that question will be answered in some later chapter. :P**

* * *


End file.
